Blog użytkownika:SlugMasterPL5XD/Ja w Slugterze. Autorem jest też SlugMasterPL5
Rozdział pierwszy: Przybycie Dziś jest ten dzień, a konkretnie 24.12.2006. Dwa lata szukałem i znalazłem. Wielki skarb slugterrański. Znalazłem go setki mil pod ziemią, ale daleko od Slugterry. Zawierał: jeden blaster; jedyny w swoim rodzaju, najlepszy, model 126slugmaster, jedną mecha-bestię; cztero metrowego mecha-węża, pięćset sztuk jednostki płatniczej (na czeku), jedną magiczną wnykę ( za każdym razem gdy wykryje nową śluzaczą energię (nowego śluzaka) to się duplikuje) i mapę do Slugterry. Jedno najbliższe było na wzgórzu półtora kilometra od skarbu tyle że na powierzchni. To był... TELEPORTER ukryty w "drzewie" czyli jednej z trzech baz mojej rodziny w tym mieśćie. Wszedłem. Pewnie się zastanawiacie poco mapa skoro wiedziałem gdzie rodzinne drzewo? To proste. Mapa była cóż mapą i włącznikiem teleportera. Ale o jednym zapomniałem. O śluzaku! Na szczęście jednego mam, Tormato którego nazwałem Kręciołek. Wziąłem Kręciołka, załadowałem do blastera i się teleportowałem. I wtedy sobie przypomniałem że trzeba coś zrobić w panelu sterowania, no niewiem co, a jak nie to możliwe że cię rozczłonkuje tz. rozerwie na kawałki i je teleportuje w różne miejsca. Zostało mi tylko błagać, by to się nie zdarzyło. Według planu miałem trafić do teleportera poniżej ,ale to się nie stało. Śmieszne jest to że widzisz co się dzieje naokoło, gdy się teleportujesz. WIęc odleciałem jakieś eeee no prędkość 45 km/min przez 45 sekund. I wylądowałem w samym środku grupy Bubble'onów. Ale został mi ślad. Wielka rana na plecach ( i to dziwne) układająca się w napis: " Ja jestem Tony Balamana, syn Alberta i Marii. Jam jest na powierzchni wychowany, ale o Slugterze wiem". Co dziwne to prawda. Na końcu były jakieś bazgroły ,pewnie zwykłe blizny od teleportera. I o wielkie dziwo. Wylądowałem w zasięgu wzroku Turnieju śluzostrzelców. Wziąłem Kręciołka załadowałem do blastera (bo wypadł) i poszedłem na walkę. Rozdział drugi: Turniej cz.1 NIe znałem tego programu turnieju: "Walka wolna x4, Walka na mechabestii x1 , Walka jednośluzakowa x2". Ale najpierw eliminacje. Jakoś mało ludzi było no więc walczyłem w eliminacjach tylko z dwoma: Bilem Rate i Sazamem Nocturno. Najpierw Bill. Zasady były też dziwne: można było wźiąść do 3 dodatkowych Flopperów. No to wziąłem. Walczyć. On mi strzela z Zębacza! No więc mam tornado i trzy poślizówki kontra zbulwersowana piła tarczowa. Ale trzeba próbować. Strzeliłem Tormato i coś się dzienego zrobiło. Tormato nie transformował tylko zaczął błyszczeć. A potem... wielkie tornado nic nie widziałem. A kiedy znikneło. Bill zeżał na ziemi i błagał o litość. Super blaster. Miałem do wyboru: Aquabeek, Zębacz lub Fosforzak. Wziąłek Aquabeek'a i go nazwałem Chlap. A teraz Sazam. Sam ogień we wnykach: Wytapiacz i Skałowiec zauważyłem też dziewnego śluzaka. Takiego to nie znałem. Był czarny w dwa czerwone pasy na głowie i jesen zielony na brzuchu. Widocznie nie był u niego szczęśliwy. Widać nawet ślady buta! Walczyć! Wybrał Wytapiacza. Ja mu z Tormato. On pluje lawą. Mój używa swojego superpowera i wielki wir. Co dziwne to nie było tornado z lawą. Lawa się odbiła i trafiła wytapiacza. Wytapiacz padł. Gość się wkurzył. Walnął ze Skałowca. Wybuchł w locie i chciał mnie zestrzelić odłamkami boom boom. A ja mu z Aquabeek'a. To samo co z Tormato. Świeci się i tym razem... wielka fala. A Sazam leży na kolanach cały mokry i pewnie trochę zdziwiony. "Bierz którego chcesz, ale jeszcze cię znajdę... I POKONAM." Wybrałem tego nieszczęśliwego. Nazwałem go Pas. Wrzuciłem go do blastera i coś zobaczyłem. Na blasterze była malutka dźwignia z napisami "Normal/Super". Wziąłem Normal i strzeliłem. Nazwa w dziesiątke. Transformował w Chmurę czarno-czerwono-niebieskiego dymu i strzelił wielkim zielonym najpierw laserem w kształcie pasa, potem czerwonym. I zrobił niezły wybuch. Miełem magiczną linijkę (nie wnikajcie) i obliczyłem, że robi dziurę o wymiarach 25x25x25 m, co do milimetra. Ale co robi w Super? To zobaczę później. thumb|left|296px|Pas<------Pas Rozdział trzeci: Turniej cz. 2 No więc teraz cztery walki wolne tz. dowolna liczba śluzaków. Walczę z gościem nazywanym Smoczy Lotos. Głupia ksywa. Ma Pajęczaka i Zderzaka. Walczymy. On mi z pajęczaka, a ja mu z Pasa na Super. Zaczyna się świecić, a potem zielono-czerwona chmura i słychać wybuch. Kiedy dym opadł nasz "Smoczek" stał na ledwie stojącym kamieniu. No więc wygrałem. Nic nie powiedział tylko wysunął wnyki. Wybrałem Zderzaka. Potem gość z samymi Flopperami i jednym Tazerlingiem. Strasznie był szybki. W dwie sekundy lecą na mnie wszystkie Floppery i Tazerling. Ja mu ze Zderzaka. Robi się gigantyczny i wali całą piątkę. I wszystcy na glebę. Potem w walkach zdobyłem Tazerlinga i Zamrażacza. No to mam Kręciołka-Tormato , Chlapa-Aquabeeka, Pas, Fight fight- Zderzak, Flopek-Flopper, Volt- Tazerling i Lodek- Zamrażacz. Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach